


Bayang-Bayang

by kenzeira



Series: #DedicatedtoYou [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Bisa jadi mereka hendak terbakar, dalam kepedihan yang tidak tahu dari mana datangnya.[Engspa untuk pndglcs]
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: #DedicatedtoYou [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bayang-Bayang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pndglcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndglcs/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk pndglcs.

“Apa yang sedang kau bayangkan, Arthur?”

Arthur membuka matanya perlahan. Silau. Mengerjap tiga kali, ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangan. Oh, Antonio. Lelaki itu sama berbaring, saling pandang, menelisik jauh—barangkali hanya Arthur saja. Ia melihat Antonio seperti manekin, terdiam dengan sepasang mata memandangnya tanpa kedip cukup lama, dan ketika berkedip, bulu mata Antonio seakan mengibas. Lentik, bagus. Arthur rasa-rasanya tidak pernah ingin melewatkan sesi saling pandang pada pagi ketika matahari bangkit; ia hanya mau mengawalinya dengan memandangi mata Antonio, sebagaimana Antonio yang juga memandangi matanya.

“Aku tidak membayangkan apa-apa.”

Antonio bergumam. Hmmm. Begitu. Kalau dipikir-pikir justru Antonio yang seperti tengah membayangkan sesuatu. Barangkali persanggamaan mereka semalam—yang terasa panjang, bergelora, dipenuhi kepedihan.

_Kepedihan itu … dari mana datangnya?_

Arthur memejamkan mata, menyamankan diri. Ia masih belum ingin bangun.

“Demam?”

Arthur menggeleng, meski ia tidak yakin. Setelah ditanya begitu, ia jadi sadar badannya memang sedikit panas. Mungkin akibat hujan semalam. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Arthur akan merasa sehat setelah sepuluh menit waktu tidur tambahan. Antonio mengusap lembut rambut Arthur, lalu mengecup sebentar keningnya—hal yang amat jarang dilakukan. Kenapa, ya. Arthur berpikir; kenapa tiba-tiba begini, rasanya aneh dan sangat tidak Antonio.

“Kau tidak seharusnya hujan-hujanan.”

Dalam keadaan tetap terpejam, kedua alis tebal Arthur mengernyit. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan. Tidak, bukan begitu, Antonio, aku bukan hujan-hujanan—aku hanya berpikir kalau menerobos hujan lebih cepat sampai rumah daripada menunggu reda. Tapi pada akhirnya Arthur tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia membiarkan Antonio berbicara sesuka hati.

_Aku cuma ingin sampai rumah secepatnya._

“Kau mengusik sepuluh menit tidurku, Antonio.”

Antonio tertawa renyah. “Sudah waktunya bangun.”

Arthur kembali membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia melihat Antonio telah bangkit, menyibakkan tirai jendela, kemudian menggeliat.

“Apa bokongmu sakit?”

Antonio melirik lewat ujung mata. Tampak sinis. “Hah, tolol. Bukan hanya bokong, tapi perutku juga melilit.”

Arthur tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum, merasa puas. Lantas senyuman itu pudar tatkala merasakan ranjang di sebelahnya mulai dingin.

“Mau ke mana? Ini hari Minggu.”

“Aku mau ke apotek.”

“Oh.”

“Kau demam dan aku butuh obat sakit perut. Mau sarapan apa?”

Arthur berpikir. Ia tidak bernafsu makan. “Apa saja, selain sup tomat.”

Pintu kamar ditutup perlahan, meninggalkan Arthur bersama kesunyiannya. Ia tidak ingin bangun. Ia mau meringkuk seharian, merasakan sakit di sekujur badan. Panas. Sesak.

#

Malam itu hujan lebat, Arthur terjebak di halte bus. Ia tidak membawa payung, tidak pula jas hujan. Padahal Antonio sudah mewanti-wanti dari pagi setelah mengecek ramalan cuaca. Ramalan cuaca tidak selalu benar, pikir Arthur pendek. Meski sama sekali tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga. Barangkali karena ia memang sedang ingin cari ribut dengan Antonio. Arthur merindukan keributan, walau topiknya sepele. Kadang ia hanya ingin membuat Antonio marah, karena ketika marah, sepasang mata hijau lelaki itu akan menajam dan hal tersebut membuat Arthur cukup terangsang.

Arthur memang berpikiran pendek. Demikianlah ia menerobos hujan, membiarkan pakaian kerjanya kuyup—sambil membayangkan wajah marah Antonio.

_Apakah menurutmu aku ini cukup bijak?_

Antonio tentu saja menyambut Arthur dengan omelan. Menyuruhnya lekas cuci kaki, mengganti pakaian, makan, meski berakhir tanpa melakukan ketiga hal itu.

“Kau tidak seharusnya hujan-hujanan.”

 _Aku tidak hujan-hujanan, Antonio_. Keisengan Arthur sedang berada di puncak. Ia mendesak Antonio ke sofa. Kenapa malam itu ia harus berbuat seenaknya, ya. Arthur tidak memahami dirinya sendiri, yang terkadang sangat kekanakan. Meski sudah begitu, ia tetap lanjut, enggan berhenti mengisengi Antonio.

“Hey—!”

Lalu mengecup rakus bibirnya. Merapatkan tubuh, menjadi sama basah—menjadi sama kotor. Antonio memberontak, menjambak rambut Arthur. Ow, ow. Arthur membalas dendam dengan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kenikmatan sampai Antonio mulai lembek dan menyerah. Racauan kekesalan berubah menjadi desahan.

_Apakah aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang keterlaluan?_

Tetapi Antonio tampak menikmatinya, terbukti dari desahan yang keluar tanpa sengaja. Arthur sangat menyukai apa yang ia lihat; Antonio dengan wajah semerah tomat terbaring pasrah di atas sofa dengan kaki menekuk separuh, separuhnya lagi menjejaki lantai keramik. Ritsleting celana terbuka, kaus terangkat sampai dada. Tentu ini bukan kali pertama mereka bersetubuh di atas sofa, meski begitu, rasanya tetap menyenangkan—menggairahkan. Arthur tidak pernah bosan.

“Hey, kepala kodok, aku membiarkanmu melakukannya sekali saja, oke?” Antonio, sebagaimana biasa, menyerah pada Arthur. Dengan syarat dan segala macam, meski seringkali diingkari. Terkadang Arthur berpikir Antonio terlalu pasrah. Mungkin karena malas berdebat, atau, entah.

“Aku tahu kau juga menikmatinya, Antonio.”

Arthur merendahkan tubuh, mendekatkan kembali wajah; mengecup, mencium, menjilat. Membubuhkan tanda. Ia menahan kedua tangan Antonio di atas, jaga-jaga kalau lelaki itu berniat menjambak rambutnya lagi. Antonio menahan napas, Arthur memasukkan lidahnya. Ah. Apa yang lebih nikmat dari semua ini? Desahan Antonio tertahan oleh ciuman mereka. Jari-jemari Arthur merayapi dada kekasihnya, memberikan sentuhan rangsangan di sana. Tatkala ciuman terlepas, erangan bercampur umpatan terdengar sempurna.

“Ah—brengsek!”

Arthur tidak melakukan preparasi berarti, sebab pikirnya bokong Antonio tentu masih hangat setelah baru kemarin digagahi. Tanpa aba-aba, Arthur melesakkan penisnya setelah dengan barbar memerosotkan celana pendek Antonio—dan membiarkannya menggantung di ujung kaki. Antonio merintih sakit bercampur nikmat, kukunya mencengkeram bantal sofa.

“Hng—hh. Arthur!”

Arthur berkeringat. Pakaiannya basah, rambutnya basah. Semula dingin, sekarang hangat—sebentar lagi panas. Bisa jadi keduanya hendak terbakar, dalam kepedihan yang tidak tahu dari mana datangnya.

“Antonio, jangan menjepitku terlalu kencang!”

“Ah, _perdón_.”

Arthur mulai memaju-mundurkan bokongnya perlahan, membuat tubuh Antonio di bawahnya sedikit berguncang. Selamanya, ia akan mengingat sensasi malam ini.

“Kausku—“

Paham, Arthur melepaskan kaus Antonio. Kini lelaki itu telanjang bulat. Arthur menjilat bibir bawah, kembali mendekatkan wajah untuk menyesap leher bersih kekasihnya, memberi tanda kemerahan yang tidak begitu kentara. Kedua lengan Antonio melingkari punggung Arthur, mendekapkan tubuh yang mula-mula enggan karena ia basah dan kotor. Antonio berubah pikiran dengan cepat kalau urusan kenikmatan—siapa saja, tampaknya. Lebih-lebih Arthur pandai memainkan perannya sebagai yang memberikan kenikmatan.

“Antonio, punggungku pegal.”

Arthur mengeluarkan penisnya, mencoba mengubah posisi. Sepasang mata hijau Antonio sudah dipenuhi kabut. Saat diminta menungging, Antonio langsung menungging tanpa perlu berdebat dulu. Begini lebih baik, pikir Arthur, sebab miliknya dapat melesak lebih dalam, lebih nikmat—meski itu berarti ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Antonio. Demikian ia memulai kembali kegiatan mereka dengan posisi anjing birahi (ia lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai anjing birahi ketimbang doggy style). Mereka jarang melakukannya dengan gaya begini, biasanya Antonio ingin mendominasi dengan duduk di pangkuan Arthur.

Punggung lelaki keturunan Spanyol itu terlihat bersih dan menggoda, dengan keringat yang mulai lengket. Erangan dan desahan tak henti terdengar dari bibir Antonio. Arthur menggeram ketika ia sudah dekat, hendak mengeluarkan spermanya.

“Arthur—ah, brengsek! Aku lupa kau tak pakai kondom!”

Memangnya sejak kapan ia suka pakai kondom?

Dorongannya semakin kuat, semakin cepat, menciptakan suara nyaring pertemuan kulit yang sudah lengket; plop plop plop. Antonio kewalahan menghadapi gerakan Arthur yang semakin bringas. Arthur tidak dapat menahan geramannya ketika ia akhirnya keluar—banyak, penuh, panas, di dalam lubang bokong Antonio.

Antonio mengerang panjang tatkala merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dirinya, dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Tentu saja persanggamaan mereka tidak berakhir hanya satu ronde, terlebih Antonio belum ejakulasi. Kali ini Antonio mengambil alih situasi. Arthur diminta duduk di sofa, kemudian, seperti biasa, Antonio mendudukinya dan menggoyangkan bokong naik turun. Arthur terkesima, melihat lelaki yang kini di atasnya sedang dipenuhi nafsu dengan ekspresi luar biasa menggairahkan; bibir bawah digigit dan sepasang mata sayu, pipi merona. Lihat, siapa yang tadi menolak bersetubuh.

Arthur meraih leher belakang Antonio, lidahnya terjulur lantas kembali mengecup rakus bibir merah itu. Nikmat. Hangat.

“Kupikir kau membiarkanku melakukannya sekali saja, eh.”

“Y-Ya, karena berikutnya aku.”

Arthur nyaris tertawa, tapi ia tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana. Arthur membiarkan Antonio mendominasinya, memperlakukan penisnya seperti dildo. Bajingan, memang. Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah selama mereka sama-sama menikmatinya. Antonio keluar lima belas menit kemudian. Ronde ketiga, mereka melakukannya di atas ranjang. Omong kosong hanya satu ronde, sekarang sofa basah, ranjang pun ikut basah.

Pada jam tiga pagi, mereka baru selesai perkara kelamin. Sementara di luar, hujan masih turun—semakin deras, dengan suara kilat. Arthur bermimpi terjebak dalam keheningan, merasakan dirinya hampa—kosong, bolong—sampai gelegar petir membangunkannya dari tidur yang baru setengah jam. Ia menelisik, menggeliat, mencari.

“Antonio?”

#

_Apakah aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang keterlaluan?_

Pertanyaan itu lagi.

“Apa yang sedang kau bayangkan, Arthur?”

Dan pertanyaan lain, lagi.

“Aku tidak membayangkan apa-apa.”

Dan, tentu, jawaban yang sama. Dengan suara parau, Arthur mengatakannya. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, sejujurnya ia mulai lelah. Ia merubah posisi berbaring. Badannya semakin menggigil. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, mendapati kesunyian. Ke mana Antonio pergi? Ia merasa hampa, seperti telah lama ditinggalkan—seakan bertahun-tahun, menunggu tanpa kepastian. Atau sebetulnya sudah amat pasti.

“Kau tidak seharusnya hujan-hujanan.”

Arthur meringkuk, menekuk kedua kaki seperti bayi.

_Kau benar, Antonio. Tidak seharusnya aku hujan-hujanan._

Ia lelah mengelak.

“Aku mau ke apotek.”

_Jangan pergi. Tubuhku panas. Buatkan aku bubur saja._

Telinga Arthur berdengung panjang. Napasnya memburu, hangat—panas. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak berdaya.

Terdengar pintu kamar ditutup perlahan. Arthur menggigit bibir. Di apotek mana Antonio membeli obat, kenapa rasanya seperti satu abad. Arthur mulai kehilangan fokus. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Kapankah semua ini akan berakhir?

Antonio sudah pergi, dan takkan pernah kembali dalam keadaan utuh.

#

“Apa yang sedang kau bayangkan, Arthur?”

Arthur, sebagaimana biasa, membuka mata. Ia melihat mata seseorang, yang hijau, yang sama dengan warna matanya. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya sendu, seolah tidak siap mendengar jawaban Arthur.

“Aku membayangkanmu, Antonio.”[]

23:44 – November 27, 2020


End file.
